Copai Saga (Less than Normal)
The Copai Saga is the first saga in Less than Normal. It is followed by the second saga, the Saga. This saga covers Copai's arrival on Earth and friendship with Gohan, along with an alien known only as 'The Boss' and his ties to Copai. Complete Dialogue I'm gonna copy KidVegeta in this cool pre-story poem. Don't worry, because I won't for long especially since his have relevance to the plot of his stories. Yeah. -PabloDePablo Prologue (Chapter 1) The Boss: I hope you haven't forgotten any of the specifics of our deal. Copai: Don't worry, boss. I wouldn't forget how to be a good helper if I had the chance. The Boss: Well, if you're so sure of your talent as a planet cleaner, I'll prepare the trip to Earth. It shouldn't take too long to arrive- just four months. Copai: Looks like there may be some tough fighters, but not too many. Gohan: Why is this so hard? I've written so many essays before... why is this one so tough? Chi-Chi: Hey, Gohan... ...how's that essay? Gohan: Not going too well. Chi-Chi: Oh, well alright. I'll let you stay up to finish that thing, but as soon as it's done, go to bed! A young man like you needs his sleep. Gohan: Mom, did you hear th- Chi-Chi: You better work on that essay! I'm sorry I can't help, but I'm preparing the nursery for your baby brot- Gohan: Yes, yes, my baby brother. You don't have to remind me, I see you working on that nursery everyday. Gohan: I'll have to check that out soon... but first, the essay. Wouldn't want mom to be mad at me... Chapter 2: Clean-Up Deployed Copai: Wow, I'm gonna land soon. Better prepare the full set of gear. That's better. Copai: Landing in 15... 14... 13... 12... Gohan: Who's there? You... better not be a threat... How is she stronger than Frieza...? Copai: H-huh? Oh, dangit! I was asleep on the job! My name is Copai, and today I'm gonna be your personal planet cleaner! Gohan: What? What's a planet cleaner? Copai: Well, we go from planet to planet for The Boss, cleaning off all the life and leaving a nice clean slate. Gohan: That sounds like something Frieza would do... Copai: Frieza? He's an amateur! Wasn't in it for the thrill, just the money! The Boss has much better taste, and we provide much better service. Gohan: Uh... Frieza's dead. Copai: ...YES! The Planet Cleaner's Guild wins this round! Well then, I'm off to clean Earth off! Gohan: I'm not letting you kill anyone, ok? Copai: Your power level... how are you stronger than The Boss? I'm gonna have to rough you up! Gohan: You're... pretty strong. Why do you work with this 'Boss' guy? Copai: Well... it's not by choice... but The Boss is the reason I'm alive. I owe him big time. Gohan: Well, if you're going to keep your debt to your boss and try to clean Earth, me and my friends will be here to stop you. Copai: You mean you aren't the only tough one around here? You gotta tell me about the others! Gohan: I'm the strongest around here, I guess, but Vegeta is pretty amazing. Piccolo and Krillin are pretty strong, Tien and Yamcha could be stronger but they always fight well... Chapter 3: Tough to the Core Copai: ...so that's why I'm here. Chi-Chi: Well, young lady, you seem like a delinquent. Don't go out blowing up worlds! Copai: Not until I'm done here! Although this house seems pretty comfy... might have to stay. Chi-Chi: Well, I guess you can stay in the guest room, Copai. Just don't wreck the house, try to keep your room clean, don't mess with Gohan's studies, keep away from the nursery... oh, whatever. Just be careful. Copai: You got it, miss. Copai: Hey, Gohan. Come train with me! You seemed really strong the other day, so why aren't you working yourself out? Gohan: Because my studies come first. Copai: So you wanna be a smart guy, huh? Well I'm not gonna let such a strong fighter become a boring scholar. Gohan: Alright, we can spar for just a minute... but don't let mom know. Copai: Aren't you gonna do the golden hair thing? It makes your power level spike. Gohan: Well, that's called Super Saiyan... ...and there's this other form, but... Copai: Use it! Use it now! I want to fight you at your fullest. Gohan: Well... ok. I won't hold back, but... just know you could get hurt. Super Saiyan 2's even stronger than the first. Gohan: Alright, Copai. This is my peak. So, you sure you want to fight? Gohan: Okay, Copai. What you're facing is all I've got, so be careful. Copai: Your power level's pretty high, but I've got something better than blond hair! Gohan: You've got quite a bit of endurance if you took that hit. Copai: What can I say? Latemiens are just tough like that. Gohan: So, you're a Latemien. Never heard that one before. Copai: Yup, Latemien, through and through. Tough to the core. Gohan: Then why don't you stand up to your boss? Copai: Didn't I tell you? I owe him. He found me out in space... I was just a little kid, and I had no idea what was happening. One morning, I was back home... then I just wasn't. Gohan: So he saved you. Copai: Yeah, he said he'd let me live. Saw potential in me. My power level was high enough, so he gave me a sword and trained me. Still says he'll kill me if I do a sloppy job. Gohan: Do you even trust him? Copai: Not a bit. Gohan: You ok? Copai: ...I'm a Latemien. I'm tough. I'm fine. Copai: C'mon, Gohan. You should be reading. Gohan: But you were the one who said I should be sparing. Copai: Yeah, and you proved you aren't in desperate need of training at all. Go ahead and read. Chapter 4: Just A Scrape Copai: When are we gonna get to that capsule place you talked about, Gohan? I want to meet Vegeta, he sounds pretty tough. Gohan: It's not too far, Copai. Besides, you've barely spent time doing anything but train and sleep. Copai: Yeah, because training and sleeping are things I actually like. Why don't you just fly me there? Gohan: It's not too far, ok? In fact, it should be around this corner... Gohan: That big burst of energy over there is Vegeta, Copai. Looks like we came at just the right time. Bulma: Oh, hello, Gohan! Glad to have you here. So, who's the girlfriend? Copai: The name's Copai. Me and Gohan are super close. Bulma: Oh, I remember when I was young and boy-crazy. Well, I have to go deal with some boring business stuff... hope you enjoy your visit! Gohan: Does Vegeta mind if we check on his training? Bulma: The gravity's pretty high, but I'm sure you can handle it, Gohan. Copai may want to stay behind, though... Copai: Don't underestimate me, miss. I'm pretty tough too. Vegeta: Perhaps a little more force is needed for this one. Just a bit more. Vegeta: Hrmph. You there, do you mind turning up the gravity? Things are getting too easy, especially if I want to reach the kind of strength you had back at the Cell Games. Gohan: Sure, Vegeta. How much do you want? Vegeta: Pump things up to 450 times this planet's gravity. I won't be falling behind you, okay? Gohan: Sure, Veg- Copai: Turn the gravity down for a bit, mister! I want to fight you. Vegeta: You? You're as frail as glass. You might want to get some training in if you want to battle me. Copai: I'm good. If you want to wimp out, I'm fine. Vegeta: ...Gohan, turn things to 25 times Earth's gravity. I'll see if your little friend is as good as she says. Copai: Alright, Vegeta. No holding back? Vegeta: I would hope so. Vegeta: Pathet- Copai: -ic. Vegeta: You seem to be above average... let's test that, shall we? Vegeta: Don't worry, little girl. This fight will be over soon. Now then... Big Bang Attack! Gohan: Vegeta, you can stop now. Copai: No, he hasn't won yet. This next attack may be able to finish you in 20 seconds- maybe even less! Well, here I go! Vegeta: Heh... you managed to break my armor. Nice job, brat. Now then, if you don't mind, I'm going to get back to training. Category:Fan Fiction